Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny
by cw2k
Summary: Witness the rise of Melody Alexandria Jones, daughter of Chris, as she journeys to perilous missions for the Homefront Warriors. This is also a Resident Evil crossover, where she meets several characters throughout her journey. Some Yuri action as well.
1. Introduction

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Introduction

What's going on, guys? This is another edition of the Love & War series, but this time, it involves my new OC, Melody, daughter of Chris. This is also a Resident Evil crossover featuring several characters. This will take place 6 months before she meets her father. As a member of the Homefront Warriors, she is ranked as a commander just like her father. Witness the missions she partakes for the Warriors. Chris and the others will not be a part of the story until later on. Now it's time for our sexy African American soldier to shine. Oh, and there will be Yuri between her, Cassie and Jacqui who will join her later on, sometimes one or the other and maybe some RE female action too.


	2. Chapter 1: The Outbreak

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 1: The Outbreak

Los Angeles, California

7:46 PM

"Hello, everyone. This is Michelle Cooper of the L.A news. Tonight, breaking news. An unknown virus is spreading throughout West Africa. Hundreds of people were infected by this outbreak. The culprit behind these outbreaks are these demonic creatures..."

The TV turns off. The Colonel of the Homefront Warriors gives his briefing.

"Warriors, this outbreak began five hours ago. We believe it's these damn demons from the Netherrealm. Upon further analysis, they possess some kind of virus that can turn them into them. Melody, I believe your father, one of our best, has fought these demons before over 20 years ago, before we had to release him due to his collarbone fracture. We placed him in a cryo chamber for 20 years as a way of protecting him from these demons. Since we know they still exist, we were surprised they had not found him. Now they have infected half of West Africa. Since you wish to follow in your father's footsteps, this is your opportunity."

A young African-American woman, wearing her white muscle tank and black track pants, stands up. She has long, black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, hourglass figure, firm round breasts, legs that can put stockings out of business, diamond-round earrings, and very athletic, with a well-toned body.

"When do I leave?" asked Melody.

"Tonight. It's time to prove to us that you have what it takes. You trained for 10 years. Be careful."

Melody enters the armory and finds the weapons she looked for, a two-toned SIG-Sauer P226R, Colt M16A4 with a Knight's Armament M203A1 grenade launcher, her combat knife and some grenades, some frag, some flash, and some incendiary. She fixed her hair in a bun, puts on her dog tags and her HW body armor covered by her HW black and blue short-sleeved jacket. She also put on a special armband. This armband was developed by the Homefront Warriors themselves. It comes with a communication system, a hacking device, a retractable shield system and six packs of first-aid kits. It also comes with a special genome system that can keep Melody from becoming infected when under attack. She also takes a suppressor for the pistol, a pair of binoculars and combat boots. Melody took a flight to West Africa for her first mission. However, a demon clutches on the plane, causing severe panic. Melody sees the demon and sprang into action. The demon tore through the top of the plane, killing two passengers. Melody faced the demon head on and a fight ensued. The plane was heading down. As the fight continued, the demon tried to bite Melody, but she sliced it by its throat in a uppercut. Her weapons were taken by security before the flight and were placed inside her bag. She had to use her bare hands, but she was able to knock the demon off the plane by it's emergency door. She was about to close it but the plane was descending further down almost in a nose dive. She held on to the seats, but turned around and slid towards the pilot's seat. The pilot was dead! Melody took the seat and soon gained control of the plane, however, the left engine was destroyed, so Melody made do with a emergency landing. She landed at a runway. They had just entered West Africa. As the plane stopped, many West Africa troops armed with Zastava versions of the AK47 called the M70 ran to the plane, aiming their rifles. Melody got out with her hands out.

"It's ok. I'm unarmed."

A dark-skinned woman approaches, in her tribal skin, with white tribal markings on her skin. She has brown hair, same hourglass figure as Melody. She could tell this woman is from here.

"Greetings." She lowers the guns of the troops.

"I mean no disrespect, but my name is Melody Alexandria Jones of the Homefront Warriors in America. I was sent here to investigate an ongoing outbreak."

"I figured an American female soldier would come here and help us. Most of these men are already dead..."

One soldier found Melody's bag containing her weapons.

"You said you were unarmed," one soldier said.

"Stand down, gentlemen. Miss Jones here was sent here to investigate. I can certainly use your help. I am Sheva Alomar."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Follow me."


	3. Chapter 2: Attack in the Jungle

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 2: Attack in the Jungle

Melody walked with Sheva and the solders.

"Sheva, are you alright?" asked Melody.

"I have tried to discover what's causing this epidemic."

"These demons are not from here. According to my HW resources, they are from the Netherrealm, as if it is bad enough that there is indeed hell on Earth. I've seen these before. My father fought those in Japan and Vietnam over 20 years ago, until he was put out of commission."

"Your father... Chris?"

"You know him?"

"I heard stories about his heroic actions in saving the world."

"I didn't think he was the name to do it. I haven't seen him in over 20 years. After he was taken out, it destroyed my chance of meeting him."

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know. You grew up here?"

"Yes. My parents died when I was 8 years old. There was a accident in a factory. My uncle took me in along with seven other children. One day, I ran away and was discovered by a truck driver who took me in as well, but little did I know that he was part of a rebel militia group. I joined them and soon learned that the factory accident was no accident at all. It was actually a location of a final test of this terrorist organization called Umbrella, of its BOWs."

"BOWs?"

"Bio-organic weapons."

"Oh, god."

"I remained with the rebels throughout my childhood. Years later at 15, U.S operatives contacted me to sabotage Umbrella's attempt to sell the BOW. Afterwards, I was given a fresh start in America. After I graduated college, my benefactor recruited me to join the BSAA, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. My hatred for Umbrella was the motivation I needed."

"Wow."

"Like you, Melody, I also excel at military weaponry. After months of training, I was assigned as a operative agent to the BSAA's West African branch."

"I can't wait to see what you can do."

"And what about you, Melody. What made you join the Homefront Warriors?"

"My father was a Commander. I knew about his military history, including a number of covert and espionage missions. One in particular led him to an uncharted island, where a martial arts tournament was taking place. He was sent there to bring a terrorist to justice. His name is Kano, leader of the Black Dragon criminal organization."

"Wait... Kano?"

"You know him too?"

"Everyone in the world does. I heard stories of Kano's notoriety. One in particular was the rape of Chris' wife and..."

Sheva stopped and looked at Melody."

"You... many said you were dead..."

"That is completely exaggerated. My father couldn't protect us. Kano sent him away on a wild goose chase, keeping him from coming home."

"The Cuban drug trade operation that never existed. Your father fell victim to Kano's mind games. Yet you are here, alive and well, and absolutely gorgeous."

Melody blushed at Sheva's kind words. They found Sheva's campsite. She and Melody began discussing on how to deal with the outbreak when gunshots were heard from 50 feet away. Melody got her SIG-Sauer out while Sheva takes out her Mossberg. The demons have arrived!

"Here we go." Sheva and Melody sees two soldiers firing their guns but was easily cut down by the demons. As one approached them, Sheva blew its head clean off.

*Damn, girl!"

They made their way across the jungle, fighting hordes of infected soldiers.

"This is awful. My people..." Sheva was distraught, having to slay most of her people that were infected.

"Isn't there a cure for this type of thing?"

"If there was, it is no more. Someone paid Umbrella to destroy the cure."

"Damn it."

More demons were heading their way. They realized their ammo reserves are low.

"Follow me." Sheva led Melody into a nearby village where they hid until the demons disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" asked Melody.

"They... disappeared..."

They went inside for the night.

"You'll be safe here with me, Melody. I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"Well, I needed to prove to my dad's agency that I can hold my own like he did."

"Your father was a great war hero. Maybe one day, you will become just like him."

"You really think so, Sheva?"

"Why else would the Warriors send such a stunning woman like you?"

"Uh..."

"We will continue our mission in the morning. In the meantime, try to get some sleep."

Sheva walked close to Melody and kisses her.

"Sheva..."


	4. Chapter 3: Taste of Africa

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 3: Taste of Africa

Melody was a little stunned by Sheva's kiss. Sheva began stripping naked. Melody moaned softly at the sight of Sheva's form. She took Melody to the bedroom and removed her outfit.

"You are so beautiful, Melody."

They kissed. Sheva massaged Melody's breasts. She laid her down and licked around her tits. Melody moaned softly as she proceeded down her body. Melody couldn't believe it. This woman was going down on her. She finally reached her vagina and slid her tongue in it. This caused Melody to scream her name as Sheva found her spot. Sheva used her lips to suck on her clitoris. Melody has never felt such unbelievable pleasure. She had a few make out sessions in college, but nothing like this. Sheva licked deep into her. Melody was about to experience her first orgasm. Sheva got off and Melody exploding.

"Oh, Sheva..."

Melody rose up and played with Sheva's body. She laid her down and placed her pelvis on hers. They continued kissing as Melody pumped on Sheva.

"Melody, baby! Be mine, sweetheart. Fuck me!"

Melody continued pumping. Sheva wrapped her thighs around her. She licked around her tits just like Sheva did. Two gorgeous black women loving each other

"Oh, Sheva. I am yours. I want you to cum, baby."

Sheva facesat her as Melody tongued her deep. Sheva turned around and 69ed her, licking her clitoris as well. Melody massaged that ass. Sheva could feel her orgasm approaching too as she shot her load all over Melody's body. They then took a shower together, lip licking and touching each other. After that, they went to bed together, fully naked and holding each other.

"Sheva, you were just amazing."

"Consider this as a start of something beautiful, my luscious Melody."


	5. Chapter 4: Melody Meets the Crew

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 4: Melody Meets the Crew

Melody and Sheva woke up after their lovin' last night. Sheva looked at Melody.

"Morning."

They kissed.

"Let's eat first, and then we can continue the mission."

Melody's armband activates.

"Melody, good morning. We haven't heard from you since last night." It was the Colonel.

"Sorry, Colonel. Many of the people here were infected. There was a cure, but..."

"We gathered info of this organization called Umbrella, run by this guy named Albert Wesker. According to our resources, he is working with Kano to deliver the BOWs to the terrorists in Pakistan, Germany and Vietnam."

The moment Melody heard Vietnam, she had a flashback of Chris. It was where he fought the demons until he encountered Reiko and was incapacitated.

"Have you found any allies?"

"I met this woman named Sheva Alomar of the BSAA'S West African branch. I'm afraid there was no cure since Umbrella destroyed it."

"Surely she must have allies in the area."

"Sir, this is Sheva Alomar. I do have allies that just arrived."

"How are you holding up?"

"So far I'm still breathing. We need to get moving. One of my allies just informed that Wesker is shipping the BOWs on a cargo ship nearby to the South."

"This is it, Melody! Your objective is to stop Wesker. We cannot allow those weapons to leave Africa!"

"Copy that, Colonel. Moving now! (End of communication) Let's meet your allies and end this!"

They geared up and left the village. They soon meet with a small group of agents.

"Sheva, always a pleasure to meet you again."

"Guys, this is Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. She was sent here for the same reason as us. Melody, this is Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Chris' sister, Claire.

""You have my dad's first name."

Chris felt embarrassed.

"Anyway, we need to get going. Albert Wesker is shipping BOWs to the South."

"Let's go," said Jill. The group went to the South and sees Wesker almost finished. However, he could sense their presence.

"CHRIS!"

"Shit!"

"How does he...?"

"We have a dark past. Let's leave it at that."

Chris stepped into the clearing.

"Why is it that you continually follow me? You and your children are more of an annoyance than ever." Wesker swung at Chris, but he countered it and a fight began. Wesker appeared to be quite powerful. Chris was easily defeated.

"Damn it!"

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing. Let me clarify something for you. I don't think of myself as a king. No, I am a god! And even Kings bow to gods!"

"Hate to be a astounding disappointment, Wesker, but I don't!"

Melody steps out. Wesker looks at her and was indeed intrigued.

"Well, well, well."

Wesker studies Melody's figure. "Looks like Sheva Alomar saw something in you as I do. Maybe you can give me a worthy challenge."

Wesker tried to strike Melody, but she caught his fist and kicked him in the nuts. "If you want a challenge, you got it."

It was Melody's turn. Wesker is quite skilled, but Melody quickly proved that he has definitely met his match. However, Wesker envelopes some strange power.

"What is this?"

"Behold, Melody, the power of the Uroboros! Soon it will be released into the atmosphere, ensuring complete global saturation!,"

Wesker's eyes were slitted and glowing. He became one with the Uroboros, which increased his strength, speed, damage resistance and even regeneration. His jumping ability is increased as well. Melody fought as hard as she could, dodging many of his attacks. This is indeed a difficult boss fight for her. Seeing her at a disadvantage, Sheva and Jill joined her, firing their weapons. Leon took Chris out of the battlefield. After many shots were fired, Melody charged him and landed a knee, cracking his jaw. She then roundhouses him and swept him off his feet. Wesker recovered slowly.

"Impossible!"

"Even you have a weakness, Wesker. I seem to have found it."

"DAMN YOU, PG67A/W!"

"What?"

"You will pay dearly..."

"Sorry, I'm fresh out!"

This is Melody's first fatality. She takes her combat knife as thrusts it through his throat. She takes it out, but dodges the blood. As Wesker's life was trickling away, Melody pulls out her SIG-Sauer and blew his head clean off, however, tentacles were coming out. Melody backed away.

"Melody, shoot the tentacles!" yelled Sheva. Without asking why, she unloaded on the tentacles. Wesker is now dead. Melody was breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Sheva was concerned of Melody's well-being.

"Yea. What now?"

"We were called here to stop him. It seems like you beat us to it," said Leon.

"In other words, you saved us all," said Jill.

Melody was shocked! She stopped the shipments of the BOWs.

"You've done the BSAA a great service, Melody," said Chris.

"I can't believe it. This was my first mission..."

"If your father was here, he would no doubt be proud of you." Sheva holds Melody close.

"What should we do with the BOWs?"

"You leave that to us," Claire replied. "We have a chopper waiting for you. Report back to your superiors. We can take it from here."

"We will meet again, Melody, in due time. I won't forget you."

"Thank you, guys."

As the team plans on what to do with the BOWs, Melody boarded the chopper back to HQ. On the way back, she thought of Sheva. Last night, they shared intense passion together. She believes they will meet again. Until then, reporting to the Colonel of her successful mission was needed.


	6. Chapter 5: You Know My Father?

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 5: You Know My Father?

After her successful mission in West Africa, Melody returned to the Homefront Warriors HQ to report to the Colonel.

"Well done, Melody. The L.A. news would like to interview you for your efforts in West Africa."

"Excuse me, are you Melody Alexandria Jones?" the reporter asked.

"Yes." Melody seems nervous.

"I'm Michelle Cooper of the L.A. news. We learned of your heroic efforts in West Africa stopping Umbrella from shipping the BOWs to terrorists. How do you feel after saving the world?"

"Honestly, I feel more alive..."

As Melody was being interviewed, two women were watching, one in her green MK9 skin with long hair in a ponytail and the other in her MKX skin with a graduated bob hairstyle.

"Oh my God, it's her!"

"That's got to be Chris' daughter, Jade. Come."

After the interview, Melody went to the Homefront Warriors bunker to begin training. Jade and Tanya pays her a visit.

"Looking good, Melody."

Melody sees both women. "Thanks. Who are you?"

"I am Tanya and this is Jade. We are both from the realm of Edenia."

"Edenia?

"It is much like Earthrealm, but with a longer life expectancy. You must be Chris' daughter."

Melody was shocked beyond belief. "You know my father?"

"We are his allies," Jade replied. "Your father was a hero who saved Earthrealm twice over. Seems like you're following in his footsteps."

"I have not seen him in over 20 years."

"You know of his cryo sleep?"

"Cryo sleep?"

Tanya explained, "Long ago, Earthrealm was fighting the Netherrealm. Your father took part in that war in Japan and Vietnam. However, a warrior named Reiko ambushed him and took him out of commission. Since then, his body was placed in a cryo chamber to protect him from the demons. His only main purpose was to bring your rapist, Kano, to justice."

Melody began shaking at the mention of Kano's name.

"Not only did that disgusting scum rape both me and my mother, but also tormented my dad."

"Melody, he's still alive."

"What? Melody asked, puzzled.

"Yes. I found him in Outworld. Kano was about to rape me as well, but Chris stopped him. He rescued me, Melody. I allied with him to bring Jade back from the Netherrealm. We took her to Edenia to cleanse her of the evil corruption caused... by my twin."

"You have a twin?"

"A vile one at that. My former self. In that time, I was a traitor to Edenia. I was corrupted by evil magic. One night many years ago, Chris and I fell in love, but I end up using that love to backstab him. He berated me and made me feel worthless. And then Kano tried to stab him but he stabbed me accidentally. I couldn't sleep that night and suddenly this aura left my body, taking the form of my former self. This experience has cleansed me. After I met him again, I told him of this experience. I fell for him that, but this time, it was for real. You see, Melody, both me and Jade fell for him."

"Were you two his booty calls?"

"No, it was real love. If it weren't for him, me and Jade would still be enemies, but he brought us together . And now we finally meet his daughter, who also saved the world, just like he did."

Melody was tearing up. Her father loved both of them, but she couldn't help but feel emptiness inside her. She now knows he's still alive.

"Please, tell me where he is. Please..."

Melody knelt down, crying.

"Melody?"

"He adopted me long ago from my abusive parents. He was the only one who loved me, his wife, my mother, never cared about me. For 5 years, she never loved him. While he is working, she would bring home different men and I ran away. He came home, and the two fought constantly. I should've known she was a racist. She was filing for divorce until one night, Kano came by and raped both of us. He killer her, and slit my throat. After he left, some of the neighbors found me on the front yard, face first in my own blood. I went to the hospital and I was told that I am lucky to be alive. My father couldn't protect me. Kano made sure of that."

"Melody, you know he feels guilty for not protecting you. Everyday he is mentally and constantly reminded of this failure, and it hurts him so much. He doesn't even know you're still alive.

"He..."

Jade held her close. "It'll be ok, Melody. Maybe we should adopt you, because we want to help you find your father. I know you have another mission ahead of you."

"I do. They're sending me to Outworld on a covert operation. There's a terrorist group known as Red Dragon. According to Sonya Blade of the Special Forces."

"I know you will do great, Melody. We believe in you."

Melody began feeling pure love from the Edenians. They adopted her. And with Chris still alive, there's a chance she will reunite with him. The feeling of his loving embrace was something she hasn't felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 6: Cover Blown

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 6: Cover Blown

The next day, Melody was sent to Outworld on a covert operation to investigate the activities of the Red Dragon. She was briefed that Colonel Sonya Blade of the Special Forces is searching for her daughter Cassie Cage. She finds herself at the jungle where she found them. Little did she know she was being followed.

"Melody..."

She turns around. "Sheva! What are you doing here?"

"I told you we'd meet again, baby."

"I know but this is a covert operation. I can't risk being detected."

"Don't worry. I just want to help you. What are we working with here?"

"A woman named Sonya Blade, Colonel of the Special Forces, is searching for her daughter. My HW resources told me that the Red Dragon may have her..."

Melody used her binoculars and to her disgust, her father's tormentor, and her rapist, Kano.

"There you are, you sick motherfucker..."

"Is that him?"

"Yes. He raped me and my mother. Tormented my father."

"What are you gonna do?"

"He's alone."

She finds Cassie and another African-American woman in shackles.

"No... Cassie..."

"You know her?"

"We were college roommates."

"Who's the other one?"

"Jacqui Briggs... holy shit. A fight broke out and they're escaping. Come on."

Cassie and Jacqui were making a run for it until a man in a black trench coat stopped them. Cassie had a weapon in her hands as Jacqui held him on, allowing Cassie to slice him up vertically.

"Damn..."

A man in a cowboy skin with the hat to match looked like he was making a offer but Jacqui punched him in the face, before she got knocked out by Kano. Melody looked through the sniper scope of her Remington MSR, unknown to her that someone was behind her with a gun to her head.

"Don't even try, prick."

Sheva pointed her Beretta 92FS. The gunman held his arms up before he opened fire, but Sheva shot him down, causing the gang to be on high alert.

"Shit! Our cover's blown!"

Kano sent some of his Black Dragon henchmen to find the shooter. Melody and Sheva were discovered and a fight began. Her and Sheva easily took down the henchmen. "Nice going, Sheva!"

"You didn't know one of them was behind you?"

"Have you thought about attaching a suppressor before you go into a covert operation?"

"I knew I was forgetting something."

"Cassie did this?" asked a female. Melody looked down and there was a woman with a long blonde hair in a pigtail. She has her MKX skin. There was a man beside her in his MKX skin with a "Johnny" tattoo on his chest.

"That must be Sonya."

As the cowboy, Erron Black, revealed of their next location, Shang Tsung's island, this caught Melody's attention. She gets in contact with the HW Colonel.

"Colonel, this is Melody. Do you read?"

"Melody, Intel has just arrived. Are you familiar with a island that belongs to Shang Tsung?"

"It's where my father started his mission. I have a hunch that Cassie Cage and her friend, Jacqui Briggs, are being escorted there as we speak."

"Hey you!"

Melody was startled.

"Goddamn it. What the hell?"

Melody walked towards Sonya with Sheva following her.

"Are you trying to sabotage my mission?"

"Sabotage?"

Melody pointed her pistol to Sonya's head.

"Don't fuck with me, Blondie. I will blow your head off!"

"Yo! Easy, easy! What are you two gorgeous ladies doing here?"

Melody puts her pistol away. "Are you Sonya Blade?"

"Colonel Sonya Blade to you!"

"Bitch, you better get out of my face...

"Enough, you two!" Sheva broke them up. "We have a serious situation in our hands here. If you two idiots don't listen, you may never find your daughter. We know you're here to find her."

"You know my daughter?"

"Cassie and I were college roommates."

Sonya looked at her uniform. "You're a Homefront Warrior, too?"

"Yes. I'm Melody Jones. And this is Sheva Alomar of the West Africa branch. We were sent here to investigate the activities of the Red Dragon."

"They have my daughter and my best friend's daughter, Jacqui Briggs. We need to head to Shang Tsung's island to find them. Can you help us?"

"That's why we're here."

A female bug woman approaches. "Fear not, miss Melody. This One is called D'vorah."

"Um, nice to meet you..." Melody's stomach was growling. She dropped to her right knee. She threw up, struggling to breathe.

"Melody, are you ok?"

"Keep that... away from me!"

Sheva gave her a bottle of water. "Thanks, girl. I am so sorry. It's what I get for not having breakfast."

"You remind me of Chris, our beloved soldier," said Johnny.

"My father?"

"Wait, you're his daughter?"

Sonya was shocked. She remembered Chris telling her of his story of what Kano did to his family. Standing before her is the woman who survived unknown to him.

"I cannot believe this..."

"Everyone seems to believe I was dead."

"Your father would be flooded if he sees you."

"Where is he?"

"He's somewhere here in Outworld, with our Edenian allies."

"Jade and Tanya..."

"You know them too?"

"I met them at the HW bunkers where I was training. I had just returned from West Africa, stopping the shipment of bio-organic weaponry. They told me of their affiliation with him and... adopted me."

"Why did they adopt you?"

"Since I was raped, one of the HW members took me there in the bunkers in order to protect me when my father couldn't. He blamed himself, but I sensed that both of them love him, though I never understood what them two are doing with them."

"I guess you could say he has a way with the babes," said Johnny.

"And you wonder why I'm not much of a movie buff."

"I don't blame you. Listen, we can certainly use your help, Melody. Our daughters are probably on their way to Shang Tsung's island for God knows what. Sheva, will you help us, too?"

"Absolutely."

"We need to move," said Melody. "Time is of the essence."


	8. Chapter 7: Stay With Me

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 7: Stay With Me

Sonya, Melody, Sheva and the gang entered the city of Z'Unkahrah and meets up with a blue skinned warrior with his MKX skin. This is Kotal Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. Erron Black was on his knees.

"I only meant to serve you. I beg for mercy."

"Crushing your skull would be mercy, Erron," said Kotal. "Considering your misguided service nearly provoked another war we cannot afford. How can we repair this offense against Earthrealm?"

"You can start by offering us safe passage to Shang Tsung's island and we pray that the girls are safe..."

"Sonya," said Melody. "I've known them two since college. We even trained together a few times at the bunkers. Once we get to the island, Sheva and I will begin our search."

"Thank you, Melody."

At night, Kotal escorted the gang to their chambers in Kotal's palace. Melody took some bottles of water and put her SIG-Sauer and her M16A4 away. She heard a knock on the door. She opens it.

"Sheva." She was wearing her purple top with no khakis, showing her thighs, much to Melody's surprise

"Sorry, baby, but can I stay with you?" Melody was only wearing her white muscle tank with no track pants.

"Come on in, baby," she said in a sultry tone. Sheva walks in and kisses her. Sheva laid her down, admiring her amazing thighs. Sheva laid her hands around them, reaching for her panties. She slips them off and slowly dove her tongue into her vagina. Melody moaned a little as she felt her tongue going in. Melody ran her hands all over her body. She took off her tank and massaged her breasts. Sheva continued hitting her g-spot. Melody can feel her orgasm approaching.

"I'm coming!"

Sheva used her lips on her clitoris. That did it. Melody exploded. Sheva climbed on top, took her top off, and lock lips with her.

"I love you, Melody."

"I love my Sheva."

Sheva placed her pelvis on Melody's and began pumping. "Touch me, Sheva."

Sheva massaged her breasts. Melody wrapped her thighs around her. Sheva picked up the pace and their lips never left each other. Melody rolled with her, licking around her breasts. Sheva took her finger and placed it in her vagina. Melody fingered her and Sheva moved her hips to take it deeper. Melody moved her pelvis on Sheva's. Their breathing mixed with low moans. Melody kissed down her neck. She then removed her finger and pumped hard into Sheva.

"Fuck me, Melody."

Melody couldn't stop kissing Sheva. She was in complete bliss. They both could feel their orgasm ready to drain them both. Melody went harder. She massaged her thighs. "Melody!"

They both moaned a little loud. "Come, Sheva."

She did, blasting her load. Melody did the same, except she orgasmed into Sheva. "Oh, my sweet Melody."

"I'm so glad my pussy can satisfy you."

"Your pussy is all that I need, baby."

They kissed. They remained naked the covers for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8: Under The Waterfall

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 8: Under The Waterfall

In the morning, Melody woke up, but she's not in her chambers, or next to Sheva. She is in a campsite.

"What?"

"Morning, Melody."

Melody found a woman standing next to her.

"Tanya?"

"Welcome to Edenia."

Melody was still naked. "Where are my clothes? Why am I here?"

"Your father told me about your military standing and your training sessions. Considering how strong you've become, your training could use a woman's touch, for it would be proven useful and add a little bit of Edenian spice. This Sheva woman, I have to say I had no idea you were into women. I'm impressed."

"You know her?"

"I know she works for the West African branch. Your mission there intrigued me. You became the new hero of Earthrealm just like your father. I know you haven't seen him for so long and I can tell you miss his loving embrace. Worry not, Melody. I know you and Sheva are on your way to Shang Tsung's island, so I'm going to make this as quick as I possibly can. I know what's at stake there, too. Here's your outfit and by the way, don't be ashamed about being naked around me. I like what I see. Get dressed and meet me outside"

Melody puts on an outfit, the same outfit Tanya's wearing, her MKX skin. She steps out and sees Tanya with her arms crossed.

"Girl, I am really jealous. You actually look better than I do."

"Oh, come on, Tanya. You obviously have good fashion sense."

"You learn quickly. Now, let's see if you can learn my ways of kombat."

Melody spent the day with Tanya, learning all that she can of Tanya's fighting style. Melody was amazed of Tanya's flexibility. Some sessions involve the use of the legs. Some involve quiet meditation. And even some were the testing of balance. After a full day of training, Tanya was indeed impressed. They took a bath in a waterfall. Tanya washed Melody's hair. Melody moaned a little.

"You're so beautiful, Melody. I can see what Sheva sees in you. Exquisite beauty..." Tanya caresses Melody's neck. "...Sexual energy..." She reached between Melody's thighs. "... There's something about you that makes me want you."

Tanya fingers Melody. She moaned loudly at the feeling of Tanya touching her there. "You like that, don't you, Melody? You can touch me if you want."

Melody massaged her breasts. They began lip locking. Tanya went faster. Melody placed her finger in Tanya's vagina too, picking up the same pace. "Your father is an excellent lover. Seems like you have the same sexual energy as he does." Melody licked around her breasts. Both of them were moaning under their breaths.

Ah, Melody... I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too." They both orgasmed, screaming each other's name. "Melody, I'm really glad Chris has a amazing daughter. I know one day you'll save the world again. I know it."

Tanya massaged Melody's breasts. They kissed under the waterfall.

Meanwhile, back at the palace...

"Miss Blade, Melody is missing," said Sheva. Sonya, Johnny and Kotal were discussing plans on how to defend the walls of Z'Unkahrah.

"What? Where did she go?"

"Behind my sweet Sheva." Melody appeared behind her.

"Where did you go?"

"I needed a bath..."

"Without me?"

"Whoa! I did not know you two were together, but we got other important things happening."

Suddenly, Kotal sees the Shokan approaching, led by Kintaro. Kotal hands D'vorah a document containing reparations, but Kintaro swiped the document away, resulting in the beginning assault. Melody and Sheva went to their chambers and collected their weapons.

"And I thought fighting inhuman creatures was bad," said Sheva. She armed herself with a Russian SVD Dragunov semiautomatic sniper rifle and Melody has her SIG-Sauer with her M16A4.

"Ready?"

Melody worked the slide of her pistol. "Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 9: A Surprise Reunion

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 9: A Surprise Reunion

As the attack went on, Sheva got into position to snipe some of the Shokan while Melody takes cover. Sonya and Johnny were dealing with them as well when they heard gunshots from ahead. Some Shokan were taken out. Sheva looked through her sniper scope and sees a young man taking on Kintaro.

"Melody, there's a guy down there fighting some four-armed tiger."

Melody sees him. She recognizes him. The man defeats Kintaro and proceeded forward.

"Oh my God..."

More Shokan and Oni warlords arrived. Melody and Sheva followed as they were being chased. Eventually, they found themselves in Z'Unkahrah, where Kotal battled King Gorbak. Sheva and Melody hid behind the building.

"I know that man."

"Who is he?"

"That's Chris, my father."

"Are you sure? He seems kind of young."

"He is that way because of his cryo sleep. It slows your aging down."

"That explains it."

The attack ended with the Shokan and Oni warlords retreating.

"Sonya, everything good?"

"Until we get our girls back, no."

Jade arrived via portal. "Sonya, I have some bad news."

"What now?"

"Tanya's been kidnapped."

This caught Melody's attention.

"She was kidnapped?"

"Kitana found white substance in the wastelands. Something happened to her."

Melody couldn't believe it. Her Edenian trainer has been kidnapped. "I need to find her."

"Chris, do you know this woman?"

Chris looked at her. "Melody?"

"Dad?"

"My god, look how grown you became."

"it's been over 20 years."

"Who's this?"

"This is Sheva Alomar of the West African branch in Earthrealm."

"Melody told me about you."

"Good things, I trust?"

"Especially your actions to save Earthrealm. And your daughter did the same thing, preventing the shipments of bio-organic weaponry."

Chris was shocked when Sheva revealed of Melody's actions. "Well, well, well. It seems my daughter is following in my footsteps. I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Like you, I'm doing my part."

"Melody, even though you saved Earthrealm, you still need to prove that you can handle difficult tasks," said Jade. Melody's wristband activated. "Melody, this is the Colonel. Have you found Sonya's daughter yet?"

"Not yet, but we are heading to Shang Tsung's island..."

"You should've been there hours ago!"

"But we were attacked..."

"Your mission is to get Sonya's daughter to safety..."

"That's enough, Colonel!"

"Chris? Where the hell have you been?"

"First, this is my daughter you're talking to, show some respect! Second, we were under attack by the Shokan and Oni warlords. Third, our Edenian ally, Tanya, has been abducted and finally, our trip to Shang Tsung's island is tonight. Do you plan on berating her even further?"

"..."

"I didn't think so. I'll have her check in every two hours, but next time, have a little more respect. Chris out."

He looks at Sonya. "So are we heading to Shang Tsung's island, or are we gonna waste more time standing around looking stupid?"

"We're leaving tonight."

"In the meantime, Melody, Sheva, I want you two to come with me and Jade."

"Where?"

"That's a good question."


	11. Chapter 10: Tanya's Mutation

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 10: Tanya's Mutation

Meanwhile, at the Red Dragon headquarters in Krimson Forest, Tanya woke up and find herself shackled in what appears to be a torture bed.

"She is awake...

The bed tilted to where Tanya could see where the voice came from. To her disgust, it was none other than her twin in her MK Deception skin.

"Greetings , my sweet twin."

"You!"

"That's no way to treat your twin this way. You're probably wondering where you are. Let me tell you. You are inside the torture chamber, courtesy of my new friends, the Red Dragon!"

"What do you want with me?"

"You know what I want. You stole what was rightfully mine, Tanya. Your body and that handsome Earthrealmer."

"You leave Chris alone, you disgusting bitch!"

"(Evil laugh) Do you hear yourself? You fell in love with that Earthrealmer. I bet he felt real nice inside you, huh? I can tell..."

Evil Tanya grabbed Tanya vagina, causing her to wince.

"Mm-hmm. I figured. Unfortunately, it is your last, because what I'm about to do you will please me more than it will please you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Tanya was scared.

"I'm so glad you asked. Let me show you."

Evil Tanya started by removing Tanya's pants.

"What are you doing?"

"This..."

Evil Tanya did the unspeakable, placing her lips and tongue on Tanya's vagina, causing her to moan. She slid her tongue in and went to work, hitting her g-spot. Tanya tried to hide her moans but as soon as she felt her lips on her clitoris, it was over. Tanya moaned loudly as her twin continued her tongue. She reached for her breasts and massaged them.

"Stop touching me!"

Tanya turned her head left and right. The feeling of lips and tongue torturing her vagina was unbearable, and her orgasm was ready to go. Evil Tanya got off as Tanya exploded. A few moments later, she put her pants back on.

"Good girl. I bet that was nice, wasn't it? Now, my sister, your body will belong to me."

Evil Tanya lowered the bed facing up. "Soon, you and I will become one again." She climbs on top of her.

"No, please..."

"Too late, my sweet. OK, WE ARE READY!"

The Red Dragon members activated the torture chamber. Evil Tanya got off as electrical currents surged into Tanya's body. Tanya screamed in agony. Her entire body was unable to move anymore. After 5 minutes, the chamber was deactivated. Tanya was dead.

(Evil laugh) And now, I can finally take my body back, but first..."

Evil Tanya injected Tanya's corpse with some kind of black serum into her arm. She then climbs on top of her. "So beautiful, but wait until Chris sees me now." With a kiss, Evil Tanya absorbed herself inside Tanya's body. Moments later, her skin tone darkened, to the point where it is completely black, outfit and all. Tanya awoke, breaking free of her shackles. A man in his MK Armageddon skin appeared.

"Welcome back, Tanya. It is time to find to that foolish Earthrealmer. I want you to kill him."

Tanya opened her eyes. They are blood red...

"Yes, Master Daegon..."


	12. Chapter 11: Black Tanya

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 11: Black Tanya

Chris, Melody, Jade and Sheva search through Outworld for Tanya. As they entered the wastelands, they were ambushed by a black female figure. Sheva pulls her Beretta out.

"Stop right there!"

The black figured towards Sheva but she dodges just in time. The figure turns her attention to Melody, pointing her SIG-Sauer at her. Chris tackled the figure and drew his Glock 19 at her. Everyone had their weapons at her, with Jade with her staff. Outnumbered, the figure made one last attempt before being pistol whipped by Chris. He examined her and recognized her.

"Tanya?"

"Is this her?"

"Yes, one of Edenian allies."

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Sheva. "She's all black, skin, outfit and all."

Jade knew someone was behind this. "Her twin."

"What?"

"Before this, Tanya was my nemesis. She betrayed our realm in her questions for ultimate power. She captured Chris long ago, but he escaped and Kano accidentally stabbed her. Some aura escaped from her, cleansing her of her long-time corruption. Seeing her in this form..."

Jade broke down, Chris held her close.

"Listen, Melody and I will take her back to the HW HQ to find out who did this to her and what we can do about it," said Sheva.

"Thank you, Sheva."

Sheva and Melody took Tanya's body back to Earthrealm.


	13. Chapter 12: The Alien Cell

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 12: The Alien Cell

CW2K: This chapter was inspired by Contra: Shattered Soldier

At the HW HQ, Sheva and her allies joined Melody in a incubation chamber where Tanya is being held.

"What in God's name happened to this woman?" asked the Colonel.

"That's why we're here to find out," said Jill Valentine.

Chris Redfield and Leon scanned Tanya's body. What they found gave them both a look of abject horror.

"What is it?"

"It appears to be a alien cell."

Melody notices some alien specimens inside Tanya. "Is there a way to remove it?"

"Well, a surgery would be our best option, but these specimens could run free and cause chaos."

Melody developed a idea. "Colonel, this may seem risky, and silly, but do we have the technology to "shrink" to minimal size?"

"No."

Melody had another idea. "I'll need to transport myself inside her."

"Are you crazy?" asked Claire. "You'll get killed."

"I trained for a long time to handle difficult tasks. My dad rescued her before, now it's my turn. I will need to be injected inside her to find these specimens and eradicate them immediately. I have this genome injection that can protect me."

"Girl, you will need serious firepower," said Sheva.

"I know."

"Melody, go to the armory, and get a flamethrower, a grenade launcher, and we have a plasma rifle that can be useful. You have approximately 6 hours to remove this fell from this woman, or you both will die."

Melody went to the armory and picked up the weapons necessary for this mission. At the same time, she couldn't help but cry. After a few moments, "Hang in there, Tanya. You will be free again." She puts on a nanosuit designed by the Homefront Warriors themselves. With her new gear, Melody prepared herself. She stepped into a room where the yellow lights came on. Melody shrunk. The medical staff placed her into the syringe for injection. They injected her inside Tanya's blood stream, starting from her right arm.

"Melody, the alien cell is separated in four areas. The first is located at her heart. Destroy it and move to the second area, which is her brain. You will get further instructions upon completion of your first objective."

"Copy that, Sheva. Moving now."

Melody traveled lower and reached the heart. To her disgust, it has eyes around it and spiders were crawling around. Melody used the flamethrower until it was incinerated along with the spiders. Second, she then descended higher toward the brain, where two creatures coming from the ground and ceiling show themselves. Melody used the plasma rifle to fight the creatures. After a heated battle, the creatures were dead.

*Well done, Melody. How are you holding up?" Sheva asked.

"Scared shitless, but I took care of the heart and brain."

"Area 3 is in her stomach."

"On my way."

Melody made her move and entered the stomach. She encountered a centipede-like creature and immediately used her flamethrower. After a few moments, the stomach was cleared.

""Alright, girl. Proceed to the final area which is her collarbone. Be careful. This one happens to be the cause of Tanya's mutation, codenames 'Red Falcon. Target the eyes first, then it's tentacles, and finally the head."

"This is it, Tanya. Here goes."

Melody traversed towards Tanya's voice box until she reached the collarbone. If she wasn't scared before, she most certainly is now at the sight of Red Falcon, the main antagonist of the Contra series. Melody began her assault on the eyes first, using her plasma rifle, which seemed to be doing the job. After taking out the eyes, while dodging its projectiles, she went to work on the tentacles. She easily destroyed them, and then finished it off with a mixture plasma and fire. After two hours, Melody finally defeated Red Falcon, cleansing Tanya completely. She then made her way out of her body from her mouth. Sheva opened the incubator and collected Melody and placed her on the table in the medical room where she was fully resized. Melody took off her nanosuit and breathed hard.

"Are you ok?"

"You'll never believe the horror I've seen."

She raced to see Tanya's eyes opening slowly.

"Tanya," Leon called her name.

"Where... am I?"

"Tanya, are you ok?"

"Melody..."

"It's ok, girl. You're safe now," said Melody.

"What happened to me?"

Sheva explained, "Tanya, my name is Sheva Alomar. We put you here at the HW HQ. We learned you were injected with a alien cell."

"Alien cell?"

"Melody was injected into you to eliminate it. Do you know who injected you with this cell?"

"Last I remember, I was in the Red Dragon HQ in Outworld. My twin... did awful things to me... she violated me. She put me in a torture chamber and when she was finished "playing" with me, she incapacitated me through its electrical currents. It was her that injected me with this cell. If it wasn't for Melody, I would have... become... a horrifically mutated version of me!"

"Because of Melody, you will become no such thing," said the Colonel.

Tanya slowly got off but wasn't feeling any pain. Melody sat next to her.

"Thank you, Melody. I don't know how you did it, but... you actually killed my twin."

"What? How?"

"That Red Falcon demon, my twin mutated herself..."

"I didn't know that was your twin. The horror I've seen inside you."

"Long ago, your father saved my life. But you, you did the unthinkable. You removed this cell from me.'

"You're safe now, Tanya."

*What are going to do now?"

"I've been assigned to help Sonya Blade find her daughter, Cassie Cage. Will you help us?"

"Absolutely."

"Sheva, you ridin'?"

"I'm with you, baby. But first, you need a shower.'


	14. Chapter 13: Our Sweet Melody

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 13: Our Sweet Melody

A hour later, Melody thanked everyone for helping her succeed cleansing Tanya of the alien cell. She returned to her condo and heads to the shower room. Sheva looked as Melody was removing her HW uniform. She was relieved that there no scars or anything on her. Sheva made her move.

"Hey, girl."

"Sheva!"

"Oh, come on, you know we've seen each other naked... twice."

"That's true." Melody entices Sheva with her finger to join her while licking her lips. Sheva did not hesitate. Melody turned on the shower and rinsed her hair. Sheva used the shampoo and lathered Melody's hair. Melody began kissing her. Little did they know, Tanya appeared, fully recovered, with a smile. Seeing them two suddenly turned her on. She replaced her MKX outfit with a more "dominatrix-like" outfit, complete with a light purple see thru top and black see thru stockings.

"Hey, ladies."

"DAYUM! Tanya the Dominatrix. It just keep getting better. Would you like to join us?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Tanya got naked and stepped in. Melody finds herself in between. And she loved it. She went down on Sheva while Sheva kisses Tanya. Melody reached Sheva's vagina and went to town. Sheva slipped her finger in Tanya's vagina. They both moaned. Tanya licked around her breasts. Sheva was feeling her orgasm ready to go. She kept fingering Tanya.

"Oh my god!" Sheva orgasmed as soon as Melody got off. Tanya kissed Melody's neck from behind and reached between her thighs and fingers her.

"Your father was a excellent lover," Tanya whispered in her ear.

"You had sex with him?"

"Oh, yes. His penis...felt so wonderful inside me. And now, Melody, I'm playing with his daughter, this beautiful, sexy, luscious lady who I simply couldn't get enough of at the waterfall in Edenia."

"She is definitely one of a kind, Tanya."

Melody was moaning loudly as Tanya continued fingering her. Sheva kisses down her body and massaged her thighs.

"Have a taste, Sheva."

Without hesitation, Sheva tongued deep into her vagina, causing her moan loud. Tanya played with Melody's breasts. "You're ours, Melody," said Tanya. "As far as your father, with all chocolate, I bet he won't get enough. And Sheva, I'm really happy you two are together, because I can tell that Chris would be happy too. Now, enjoy your upcoming orgasm, our sweet Melody."

Sheva continued her tongue action while Tanya lip locks Melody. Her orgasm was approaching quickly. Sheva got off and Melody shot her load. They allowed her to finish her shower. They stayed the night with her, naked, and hungry for more, but they must rescue the girls first. Chris may end up having a craving for chocolate before long.


	15. Chapter 14: The Red Falcon Conspiracy

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 14: The Red Falcon Conspiracy

The following morning, Melody, Tanya and Sheva took the portal to Outworld. Sonya, Johnny, D'Vorah, Reptile Kitana, Jade and Chris were ready to board Kotal Kahn's ship to Shang Tsung's island."

"TANYA!" Kitana was estatic seeing Tanya again.

"Who else but me, baby?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sonya, I cannot feel any better than I am now. You should thank Melody."

"Hey, come on now."

"How did you save her life?"

"Sheva, myself, my dad and Jade were looking for her. She ambushed us, but... her skin and outfit was all black. We were able to defeat her, so Sheva and I took her to the HW HQ in Earthrealm. Sheva's team, the BSAA, have discovered alien cell in her body."

What Melody revealed sent a shockwave through Sonya and the others.

"You say an alien cell?" asked Kotal. Kitana and Chris held Tanya close. She cried softly.

"Her twin killed her through electrical currents. She then injected the cell into her body and fused with her. So they shrunk me and injected into her body. From there, it only took me two hours to remove the cell completely."

This caught Chris's attention.

"You destroyed the cell?"

"You saved her life, and now it was my turn. Sonya, are you familiar with this 'Red Falcon'?"

"No, why?"

"According to further analysis from the HQ, Red Falcon was the name of a terrorist organization. The alien I fought inside Tanya was actually called Jagger Froid also known in Japanese as Emperor Demon Gyaba. The sight of that thing was so enormous!"

"If I may, Melody," Sheva interjected. "Somehow, Tanya's twin got her hands on the BOWs me and my team in West Africa had confiscated. There were reports that she worked with Kano and codenamed the cell "Red Falcon" supposedly a terrorist organization. One thing, though."

"What?"

"It doesn't exist."

"In other words, Kano has possession of the BOWs."

"My god! That bastard will do whatever it takes to destroy Earthrealm!"

"That's just terrific," said Chris.

They boarded the ship and was escorted to their chambers. Jade and Chris were in their chambers, lip-locking. Kitana and Tanya were in their chambers, under the covers. Melody and Sheva has their love session going. Jade was riding Chris.

"I love you, baby," said Jade, moving her hips slowly.

"I love you too, Jade."

She bounced on him. He massaged that ass, kissed her neck and went deep into her. Melody tongued Sheva's vagina and Kitana was doing the same to Tanya.

"Your daughter was so brave, saving Tanya the way she did."

"I'm so amazed."

Chris went deep into her. "Tanya and I adopted her. She had nobody in her life except you."

"You'd be an excellent mother."

"I'm a little concerned of her well-being."

"So am I. I never want my little girl to get hurt. Because of Sheva, she's well taken care of."

"I sensed there's a love interest between them."

"I do too, but I think Sheva seemed perfect for her. I always thought some guy would win her heart, but I didn't think a woman could."

"What do you think of Sheva?"

"She's very exotic, much like you and Tanya."

"I actually like her, and she guided Melody in saving Tanya, she's already earned my respect. I'm so happy that Melody found love."

"Like father, like daughter, huh?"

Jade giggled as their lovin' continued. Sheva and Melody cuddled with each other. Kitana and Tanya were still lip-locking.

"How do you feel, Tanya?"

"So much better. It's Melody I think about."

"What about her?"

"The bravery of that woman. The way she cleansed me. I could've been mutated completely. Now that I think about it, I'm really glad Jade and I adopted her."

"She certainly got her father's genes. Military decorum runs in his family, Tanya. For all we know, they could both work together."

"I could see that now."

In the morning, they finally reached Shang Tsung's island. The gang stepped out and began their search, but not before they were met by Reiko.

"I was starting to get worried. If I had a daughter, if she was kidnapped, I would been here days ago. Perhaps you are unfit parents."

"Get fucked, Reiko!" Johnny yelled.

"Your war is with me, Reiko," said Kotal. "What will you gain from inciting conflict with Earthrealm?"

"I do not seek conflict, I seek to conquer. To merge the realms as Shao Kahn envisioned, under one rule: My rule."

While this confrontation was going on, Melody and Sheva entered the domicile of Shang Tsung. They drew their weapons in case of ambush.

"So this is where the tournament took place, where your father competed?" Sheva asked.

"The very one. It's also where he met Kitana and Jade. His mission was to bring Kano to justice."

"I can't believe it took him this long to do so."

"Kano has a knackfor escapades. He's also my rapist."

"I'm so sorry. There should be prison cells nearby."

"There are. We need to infiltrate, get Cassie and Jacqui out of here."

They heard a ruckus from above.

"Did you hear that?"

The ceiling broke in front of them. What they saw is a familiar boss from Resident Evil 3...


	16. Chapter 15: Nemesis

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 15: Nemesis

"WESKER!"

Melody was shocked beyond belief. Wesker returned, as a revenant.

"Greetings , Melody. I'm sure you remember me. You killed me in West Africa. Shocked that I have returned? I was too."

Both women were wordless at this point.

"In case you're wondering, this gracious individual I met struck a deal with me. He offered me compensation, to poison Earthrealm with my Uroboros virus. Tell me, how is the lovely Tanya doing? I heard her twin made good use of the alien cell. Too bad she had to die."

"You son of a bitch!" Sheva opened fire, but Wesker was unfazed. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Foolish woman, you honestly think that pea shooter of yours is gonna help you?"

Melody speared Wesker. Sheva tried to clear her throat. "Your virus failed, Wesker. Your alien cell almost killed my friend. I killed you before, and I will do it again."

"Wishing thinking, Melody. There is, however, another good of mine."

Melody heard loud, thundering footsteps. An intimidating creature emerges from the shadows...

"Meet Nemesis. Melody, if you seek to prove to your superiors, including your pathetic excuse of a father, this is your opportunity. Have fun, you two!" Wesker disappeared.

"You ok?" Melody asked Sheva.

"Yea. Ready?"

"Let the games begin!"

Nemesis was the main villain from Resident Evil 3. This monster is the result of infecting a tyrant, a humanoid bioweapon created to be the ultimate lifeform with a parasitic organism to increase intelligence. Its main advantages are its regenerative structure that allows it to heal, making it almost immune to damage, but with enough small arms fire, it can be put down. Another advantage is his namesake, Pursuer or Chaser. It has a rocket launcher mounted on its left and Melody opened fire, but Nemesis demonstrates its regenerative structure. It called Melody's name and fired a rocket at her. She barely missed as it hit the wall next to her. Sheva tried her hand using her Mossberg. Luckily, her shotgun was able to stun it. Melody tried her M16A4. Nemesis seemed focused only on Melody. She covered against the wall, breathing hard. She reloaded her rifle, but knew her ammo is low. Luckily, Sheva kept Nemesis busy unloading on it until she has to reload. When Sheva was reloading, Melody used her M203A1 grenade launcher. Sheva finished reloading and continued her assault. Outside, Chris, Sonya, Jade, Johnny, Kitana and Tanya had finished taking care of the Red Dragon soldiers when explosions were heard inside the domicile.

"Melody!" Chris raced to find his daughter. Mileena, Ermac and the Tarkatan soldiers were not far behind, Sonya and the girls, Johnny, Skarlet, Reiko, D'Vorah, Reptile and Kotal entered the domicile. Gunshots were heard inside the hallways. Meanwhile...

"Melody, the prison cells are two hallways down. Get Cassie and Jacqui and get the hell out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you..."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of Nemesis. Go!"

They quickly kissed and Melody took off to find Cassie and Jacqui. She found them in their cell, but what she saw reminded her of Chris rescuing Tanya from Kano in Outworld. It looks like he's about to the same to the both of them. Melody could hear them screaming as Kano advances on them, but not before Melody launched a grenade at the wall to distract him. Kano came out and was shocked to see Melody.

"Melody!"

"You remember me, Kano. Step away from the girls, now, scumbag!"

"Just like your father, who did the same thing in Outworld when me and Tanya were..."

"Shut your goddamn mouth! You have tortured my father for years, and now that I have you right where I want you, there's something I gotta know. What do you plan on doing with those BOWs? You could be infecting the entire world!"

"Wesker paid me to do it. After that little stunt you pulled in West Africa, I made a deal with Tanya's twin. After she captured her, she tortured her and injected her with a alien cell. And now, all of Earthrealm will be infected!"

"I don't think so, Kano. Your act of terrorism ends here and now. In fact, I feel like I owe you something. Payback for the rape of my mother and me!"

A fight ensued. Melody was filled with rage upon seeing Kano for the first time in over 20 years. Kano tried to strike Melody with the knives, but Melody demonstrated some amazing flexible countermeasures courtesy of Tanya. Cassie and Jacqui witnessed the battle but also witnessed the excruciating rage and unquestionable anger toward Kano. Kano was getting the worst of it and just when Melody was ready to finish him, Wesker impaled Kano from behind. Kano fell dead.

"Wesker..."

"Kano was a waste of my resources. And now, Melody, time for your final challenge!"

Melody backed away as Wesker infused himself with a alien cell. Suddenly, he began transforming into a a giant ant-like creature and disappeared. Chris and the gang has just arrived to witness it.

"Holy shit..."

"Dad!"

"We need to get out of here now!"

"No, dad. I have to do this."

"You're not trained for this."

"Yes, she is..."

Sheva arrived, exhausted from her battle with Nemesis.

"Sheva..."

"Melody, of all the bravery you showed to us, I know this will be the biggest test of your skills. Wesker called you out. Now it's time for you to finish this."

"What about Nemesis?"

"We took care of him," said Reiko.

"What is going on here?"

"We heard the explosions outside," Mileena replied. "Go, Melody. Earthrealm needs you."

Chris looked at Melody, tearing up.

"I have to do this, dad. If I don't, Earthrealm will be finished."

Chris understood. "Listen up, we need to escort Cassie and Jacqui out of here. Melody is on the mission."

"Are you sure about this?" Cassie asked.

"I'm really scared, but yes I am. Now go."

Everyone took Cassie and Jacqui out of the domicile. "Alright, you son of a bitch! Let's end this!"


	17. Chapter 16: Black Viper

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 16: Black Viper

CW2K: This is the final battle. Throughout this chapter, the boss battle is inspired by Contra 4.

Melody stepped out of the domicile. Wesker in a ant-like creature form shows up. Here we go.

The battle began as the creature charges towards Melody. She used her M16A4 to damage it as much as she could. With enough damage, the creature hovered into the air, vacuuming the entire island for a few moments. After that, it sunk into the water. Chris and the gang departed from the island but not before contacting his agency to hitch a ride for Melody. They responded right away. There was a massive tremor coming from the ocean. Something emerged... Chris and the gang saw firsthand a humongous beast, towering increasingly until it became bigger than planet Earth itself! Enter Black Viper!

"Oh, shit..."

Melody saw an opening between its legs. She used a grappling hook she got from the HW armory and climbed her way into its body.

"Melody..."

Inside Black Viper's body, Melody went to work, killing alien types, clearing the path. After two hours, Melody reached the stomach of Black Viper and dodges the vertical spears, grabbing one by one until she grabbed the last one. Finally, she hitched a ride on the spears until she reaches Black Viper's head. What she saw through its open mouth, she could see Earth, she is in outer space. She needed to act fast. She starts with the eyes then she used her grappling hook and targeted the brain. After a few moments, she continued battling alien arms coming from both sides. She used the grappling hook again and damaged the brain further. After a few more times, the brain is destroyed. Melody had just defeated Black Viper, but she had to make her way out first and realizing that she is in space, she's trapped. Black Viper exploded. After a massive explosion, Melody entered Earth, holding her breath. She finally opened her parachute. She then saw a centipede-like creature descending down. It then lunged at Melody, but she dodged it. She opened fire at the mouth. The centipede-like creature moved in different directions to attack Melody. But she launched her last grenade. It connected and the centipede fell down thousands of feet below. Moments later, Melody sees an HW chopper heading her way. Her rifle is completely dry. She was hanging on for dear life. The chopper flew next to her.

"MELODY! JUMP IN!" It was Chris. Melody used her grappling hook, removed her parachute, and swung under the chopper and finally climbed into the passanger's seat. Melody breathed a sigh of huge relief.

"We saw the explosion. What the hell happened? What was that thing?"

"I don't know. Wesker transformed into this ant-like creature and then suddenly it got so big... that's what she said... until it entered outer space. I was scared."

"And somehow, someway, you pulled it off. Is your M16 functional?"

"It's dry, dad. It was all I had."

"Well, baby, you put all that training to good use and turned it into survival. I'm amazed, Melody. You saved West Africa from the BOWs, you saved Tanya by destroying the alien cell, you rescued the girls, and you finally destroyed whatever that thing was. It was about 20 times bigger than Godzilla."

Melody laughed. "I'm just so happy it's over."

"We need to celebrate, big time. But first, let's get you home. You're a real beast slayer, Melody."

"Where do you think I got the genes from?"

"Well, you weren't born from me..."

"Oh, that's right. You can't procreate. When I learned about your heroic actions many years ago, I knew right then that you were the one who inspired me to become a Homefront Warrior. I wanted to learn more about you and how you've come to love two women from another world. But either way, dad, I'm really happy you saw the hero in me just like I do in you."

"I guess we both have our fair share of saving the world."

"Maybe, or maybe it's the beginning of something new, between us."


	18. Chapter 17: Celebration

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 17: Celebration

Chris and Melody landed on the helipad of HW HQ. Everyone, allies and enemies were estatic to see Melody safe and sound. They witnessed a massive explosion and the dramatic fall of Black Viper. Sheva hugged her.

"You did it, baby!"

Melody began crying.

"What's wrong?"

"You have any idea what I just went through to save Earthrealm? Now I know exactly how my dad feels. But unlike him, my role was much worse."

A flash of lightning struck a few feet from behind Melody. It came in the form of a man, the thunder god, Raiden.

"Who are you?"

"Fear not, young one. I am Raiden. I did not realize Chris had a daughter, the one who saved Earthrealm more times than he did. How is it that you, a soldier of his stature, could save Earthrealm so quickly and accurately? You obviously followed in your father's footsteps, no doubt."

"It's what I was trained to do, Raiden. My name is Melody, Chris's proud daughter. I'm seeing now allies and enemies coming together. Why?"

"If I may, Melody," said Reiko. "What we saw was something even I could not comprehend. You and your friend, Sheva, were battling something we've never seen before. We heard explosions from the inside. As soon as we got Cassie and Jacqui out of there, we witnessed something even greater than any threat Earthrealm, Outworld and Edenia has ever faced. The truth is, Melody, I saw strength in you. I took your father because I saw the same strength, the strength that pushed him to save Earthrealm. But yours, yours is different. Unlike your father, no offense, you seem best equipped at slaughtering demons. That giant demon you fought was unlike any other."

"I must admit, I was scared. But all that training allowed me to overcome my fears. My dad inspired me to become a Homefront Warrior, but now, I've become much more than that. Because of him, it gave me courage, hope, and determination. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be doing what I've done to save Earthrealm. I'm just so happy that I did, and may have surpassed my father, too."

"Indeed, you have," Chris said. "It took a lot of guts to do what you did. First, the West Africa outbreak, Tanya's mutation and now this. I wish you were born from me, but you're not. I know you saw me defeating Shao Kahn to save Earthrealm. I think that's where the inspiration came from. This young woman prevented Doomsday in a big way. I believe a celebration is in order. I know there are major differences between us, but we were unaware that a ongoing threat was upon us. Melody found that threat, and it took everything she had to eliminate it. We came together to witness it ourselves. And now that the threat is over, I'd say we celebrate. Also, Sheva, because Melody has a love interest in you, I realized that you have not only earned her heart, but her respect as well. You and your team here, you guys have been a great help guiding Melody in eradicating the alien cell from Tanya's body. For that, I thank you. And you, Sheva, you have already earned my blessing and my respect as well for my daughter. She obviously has the hots for you."

Sheva blushed at those words and everyone saw this.

"Come on, now. Cut her some slack! It's time to celebrate!"

At night in Los Angeles, Queen Sindel was invited to give her speech to our new heroine as part of the celebration.

"First, I want to thank Chris for inviting me to participate in this celebration here in Earthrealm, but this celebration is for this young lady, Melody. What I have heard about her bravery in saving Earthrealm caught my attention. She saved Tanya from mutation, but I did not foresee what became of that mutation. I feared for the worst. Melody was able to handle it. What Jade and Tanya told me afterwards, a giant demon... I cannot believe an female Earthrealmer brought the demon to its knees from the inside. If that demon was allowed to exist, all of reality would be in peril. But because this young lady did what none of us have foreseen, we have, as a result, a new heroine, following in her father's footsteps, but now she came into her own. In closing, we celebrate Miss Melody Alexandria Jones!"

Everyone have a big round of applause to Melody, who actually surpassed Chris as Savior of Earthrealm. With a hug, she felt that warm embrace she missed from him for so long. And it felt just right.


	19. Chapter 18: Madam Melody

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 18: Madam Melody

After the celebration, Melody returned to her condo. She was so estatic of the respect and love she got from her allies, friends and even the people from around the world, praising her for stopping Wesker's plots of poisoning Earthrealm with the Uroboros virus. Although she knew the risks of letting it go to her head, she knew better. She heard a knock on her door. She opened it and who she saw was the woman she loved, Sheva, but she also brought her partner, Jill Valentine, much to Melody's delight. Both she and Jill were in their Hooters outfits. Melody was intrigued.

"Come on in, ladies."

Little did they know, Melody had planned this. Melody led the girls to her swimming pool Chris had bought for her. The girls took their outfits off and stepped in.

"So, Melody," Jill said. "What's it gonna take to see you and Sheva in action?"

"I have just the things."

Melody gave both a pair of strap-ons. She even has her own.

"Melody, you bad girl!"

"You don't know how bad I can be because being bad can feel so good." Melody got hers on. Thankfully, the strap-ons were not the battery types so there was no fear of injury. She placed Sheva on the wall and lip locks her.

"Melody..."

"That's Madam Melody to you." She slowly slid it into Sheva's vagina. Sheva wrapped her thighs around her as Melody began thrusting into her. She went deep, but made sure her entry went without hurting her. Sheva immediately grew accustomed to this newfound sensation. Sheva moaned as Melody massaged her breasts. Jill got behind Melody and massaged her breasts too.

"I always had a craving for hot chocolate," Jill said.

"Come and get it, Jill," Melody enticed her in a sultry tone. Jill slid into Melody from behind. She was careful in her entrance, but Melody gave her the go ahead. Jill moved slowly into her ass.

"I'm going to own that ass, Melody.,"

Jill pumped hard, causing Melody to do the same to Sheva. Sheva's orgasm was about to hit her hard. "Melody, I'm about to..."

Sheva exploded. Jill was still pumping into Melody's ass.

"Oh, Jill. You like this ass, don't you? Give it to me good!" Jill did just that, pumping hard into her ass. Melody was moaning loud. She got off Sheva so she could get her strap-on. Jill gave Melody one powerful thrust deep into her ass and orgasmed on her.

"You owned my ass good, Jill." She kisses Jill. "It's my pleasure, Melody, but I'm far from done. I want you inside my pussy, right now, Madam Melody."

Melody obliged happily and slid into Jill. She gave Jill the same irresistible pleasure she gave to Sheva. Melody admired Jill's intriguing Caucasian figure. Her body drove Melody crazy. Jill moaned her name as Melody picked up the pace.

"Sheva, why don't you come tap this ass?"

Sheva wasted no time. She slid in. "Oh, Melody. I wanted to tap your sweet ass for so long."

"It's worth the wait, baby. Fuck me!"

Sheva have Melody the same powerful thrusts as Jill did, and Melody continued giving Jill the business. Jill was about to explode. She did, screaming Melody's name as she orgasmed. Sheva was still giving Melody's ass a good thrashing, but her orgasm was rapidly approaching. She shot her load. She got off of Jill, allowing Sheva to slip the strap-on into her pussy. Sheva leaned against the wall, allowing Melody to bounce. She wrapped her thighs around Sheva. She suckled Melody's tits. "Sheva, I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too, Melody. God, your pussy! Give it to me!"

They lip lock as Melody rode hard. Sheva massaged her thighs, suckled some more on her breasts. Melody rode up and placed her pussy in front of her face. Sheva immediately slid her tongue in and suckled on her clitoris. Melody was moaning like crazy. Sheva continued assaulting her vagina until her orgasm hit her so hard, she blasted her load all over Sheva's body.

"Oh, Sheva. I want to see you and Jill go at it."

"My pleasure, Melody."

Sheva immediately kisses Jill, placed her on the wall, and slid into her. Sheva gave Jill some more hot ebony action. Melody saw that ass and got behind Sheva. This time, Melody slid into Sheva's ass.

"Fuck me, Melody! Ah ah..."

Melody finally got to tap that ass just like they tapped hers. Sheva continued fucking Jill good but after a few moments, she turned Jill around and gave her ass some love. "Melody, go real hard, baby."

Melody pumped pounded her ass good, causing to scream her name as she was giving Jill the same hardcore pleasure! Melody kept going hard and fast.

"Melody..."

"Say my name, girl!"

"Melody!"

"WHAT'S MY MOTHERFUCKING NAME?"

"MELODY!"

All three of them screamed in erotic bliss as they orgasmed together.

"Oh, my god!"

"You girls, ok?"

"My god, Melody. I knew there was a freaky side of you. You made lesbian sex so much fun!"

"One thing you gotta both know: Madam Melody aims to please."

They each kissed. They were drained from their orgasms, eclipsing their earlier ones. The girls were recovering. They now understand that Melody certainly lived up to her newfound title, a title she created herself, and it worked to perfection.


	20. Chapter 19: Father's Love

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 19: Father's Love

The next night, Melody decided to visit her father at his condo. She knocks on the door. He answers.

"Melody! What a surprise!"

"Hi, daddy."

Chris sees her outfit. She is wearing her strapless blue top, hair in a bun and booty denims, showing her thighs completely. She walks in and sits down, crossing her thighs ever so enticingly.

"So, daddy, like what you see?"

He was speechless. He could definitely see what Sheva sees in him: Pure, voluptuous ebony beauty. Chris tried to respond but his hard member got the better of him. Melody used her sultry voice

"I see you staring at my thighs. I bet your dick is hard, is it?" Melody seemed to know what she wants. Last night, she had the most incredible swimming pool 3-way. Tonight, she wants Chris!

"I don't blame you if you want to stick your dick deep in my pussy." Melody ran her hand over her thigh, enticing him even further. His cock was much harder now. He sat next to her.

"Melody..."

She took his cock out. As she suspected, it was hard. She stroked it gently. "I see why jade and Tanya love this. This wonderful penis. Watch, daddy. I'm going to suck your dick."

A young woman made her appearance in spirit. She wear Kitana's MK9 alternate attire, but with the color of orange. Her name is Veltra from Legacies. And she is watching in delight. Melody was giving Chris a nice slow blowjob. It's true she developed a hatred for men, but that hatred quickly disappeared when she teamed with Sheva's allies, but the most important man in her life is her adoptive father. She wants to show him that she truly loves him. She stopped and slowly, while licking her lips, removed her booty denims. She wore no panties. Veltra came up to her.

"It is time, Melody. Give that man a nice hot ride."

Melody played with her vagina in front of him. She took his pants off and climbed on. "Get ready, daddy. I know you want me. And I'm going to take you for a nice hot ride."

She kissed him as she took him into her vagina slowly. His hands went up on her thighs. She moved her hips slowly. "Oh, daddy." She took her top off, revealing her luscious chocolate pearls on her breasts. She bounced, taking him deep. "You know I love you, dad. I had such amazing sex with my lovely Sheva and and friend Jill. Since then, I thought of you. Enjoy my sweet black pussy. Because I'm about to fuck you good!" She bounced hard on him. She kisses him, enticing him to touch her. He massaged her breasts. She moaned loud. He pumped deep into her.

"Fuck me, daddy! Your dick is so good!" Melody somehow got Chris feeling some type of way. He couldn't think clearly. Little did they know is that Jade and Tanya were watching them, alongside them is Sheva.

"So, my sweet Melody got her father wanting her. I bet that cock feels real good."

"I didn't realize she wants the same thing me and Tanya has. I never thought seeing her naked... (Moans) it's turning me on."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Tanya.

"Oh yes, Sheva, you should come over tomorrow night. I guarantee you will have some fun with him."

Sheva liked the idea of getting some with Chris. The thought made her horny.

Chris continued thrusting into Melody. He then got behind her and pumped into her ass

"Aw, daddy. My ass got a lot of love last night. Oh, daddy. Don't stop!"

He owned that ass. He massaged her breasts while pumping hard. She then bounced on him. He caressed her body. Melody slammed herself down, feeling the sensation of Chris's manhood inside her. She went faster. . He massaged that ass. "Do you love me, daddy?"

"Yes I do, baby. I wanna come inside you so bad!"

"I'm gonna make thst happen, daddy."

She continued bouncing, moaning loud. He then got back on top and pumped faster. He was about to let his seed out. Melody continued moaning until he blasted his seed into her. "Oh, daddy. I love you so much, daddy."

"I love you too, baby. I didn't think this is what you wanted."

"I didn't know how you would feel about me. After last night, I wanted to know how a penis felt like and I thought of yours. I know Jade and Tanya love it, but I'm thinking that my girl Sheva would love it too."

After hearing what Melody just said, she got even more hornier. "Sheva? Are you ok?" Jade asked. "I want him, Jade."

Tanya was intrigued. "Bring your strap-on. We're going to have all kinds of fun with you."


	21. Chapter 20: Africa VS Edenia

Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 20: Africa VS Edenia

CW2K: This is the final chapter, and I'm ending it in a big way. Sheva is about to experience some hot, steamy Edenian bliss. Read at your own risk! ;)

Jade and Tanya visited Chris's condo with Sheva. The Edenians were in their green and yellow bikinis respectively. Sheva was wearing her purple top and red bikini bottom.

"Sheva, thanks a lot for a day at the beach," said Tanya.

"It's the least I can do, girls. Jill had a great time too, especially with you, Tanya."

"Chris is not home yet," Jade said.

"Perfect."

An hour later, Chris and Melody returned from shopping. They took pictures with celebrities. Melody felt like a celebrity herself. I mean, look at her. Absolutely stunning, am I right? They got home and sees Jade, Tanya and Sheva. All three of them are wearing Dominatrix outfits, Tanya in yellow, Jade in light green and Sheva in red.

"Hey, baby." Tanya stepped towards both of them. "Melody, look at you, girl."

Melody is wearing a silver night dress with a thigh slit on the right, hair down. Chris was wearing a black tuxedo. He told the paparazzi that he was proud to have a beautiful daughter to call her own, even though he wanted Melody as a legit daughter, but he lost his ability to reproduce, meaning he would not be able to have children.

"I love that dress, Melody."

Tanya caressed Melody's exposed thigh. "Care to join us? Your daddy is our daddy now."

Tanya kisses Melody. She turned it into a lip lock, fighting for dominance. Melody wins that fight when she placed her right hand on her vagina.

"You want dominance, Tanya? You got it, you sexy lady!"

Melody threw Tanya down on the sofa, and stripped her dress off. "Y'all ladies better be strapped, because I'm gonna fuck Tanya real good!"

Tanya got naked as Melody got her strap-on. Melody got naked and slid the strap-on into Tanya's vagina. She started slow. "Oh, Tanya. I wanted to fuck you for a long time. Aw, baby..."

"Melody, you feel so wonderful..."

Jade took Chris's pants off and gave him a blowjob. Sheva got her strap-on and entered Melody's ass slowly.

"Sheva?"

"Who else, baby?"

Sheva went to town on Melody. Tanya was getting the business herself when Melody went deep. Jade stripped naked as Chris went down on her, kissing down her body until he reached her vagina. He tongued her real good. Tanya orgasmed when Melody fucked her good. Tanya laid down as Sheva kept on tapping that ass. Chris got on top and slid into Jade. They kissed as he went deep into her. Melody bounced on Sheva. Sheva licked around and massaged her thighs.

"Ah, Sheva. I'm so happy you're here. I need you."

"I need you too, my sweet Melody. Oh, baby."

Sheva watches Chris thrust into Jade. Melody was about to come. She shot her load. Melody got off and kisses her. Sheva climbs on top of Tanya and give her some more action with her thrusts. Jade bounced on Chris lip locking him. He licked around her breasts. His seed was about to shoot and he did inside Jade. Sheva was getting some ass action from Melody when she slid her strap-on into Sheva's ass.. Tanya came again and got off. Melody pumped deeper into that ass. After a few minutes, Sheva left down and Melody slid into her pussy. Jade watches the action. She gets her strap-on and puts it on. Melody continued pumping into Sheva, causing her to shoot her load too. Chris was taking a shower when Sheva opened the curtain.

"Hey, baby."

"Sheva."

"You enjoyed your sweet daughter giving the business to me?"

"She aims to please."

"Now, let me please you."

Sheva kneels down and takes Chris's manhood in her mouth. She used her lips to massage it. She picked up the pace. Chris closed his eyes as Sheva was giving him Jade gave him earlier. She pulls her hair down so Chris could lather it with shampoo. As he does so, Sheva continued her work on his member. A few minutes later, she rose up, rinsing it off. Chris kissed his way down her body until he reached her vagina. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue working her clitoris. He touched her thighs as he worked on her womanhood. Sheva closed her eyes. She soon realized that his tongue game is on par with Melody's. After five minutes, Sheva straddled him.

"You and Melody are great together."

"How often do you see two ebony women together?"

"Not as often as Jade and Tanya."

"They make out too?"

"Of course. Once upon a time, they were enemies to a bitter end. But when I came around, they fought over me. Love can make you do strange things most of the time."

"How is it that you can love two women, let alone two women from another world?"

"My journey took me through many strange worlds. If you're lucky, love would find you, though strange as it seems."

"Chris, what do you think of me?"

"I see what Melody sees in you. Just like her, Jade and Tanya, I see exquisite beauty."

"When I saw you making love to Jade, I caught a glimpse of your manhood. And last night, I saw Melody in those booty denims. I didn't think a soldier of her stature would wear something like that. I'll admit, I love her luscious thighs."

"Something tells me you had a fling with her. Lucky for you, I'm not one to judge women loving women. If you love Melody, that is all that matters. Besides me, she had no one else in her life. She had to fend for herself. I couldn't be there for her because of my cryosleep. If I hadn't fought in Vietnam, I would've found her and protected her, something I failed to do."

"Chris, kicking yourself for this failure won't make you feel better. Now that you have your daughter back in your life, it will serve as a second chance. You made her happy again. And now, it's my turn. But first, I want you to be happy. Take me."

Sheva took his manhood and lowered down, slowly taking him into her vagina. They kissed and she makes her move slowly. He held her hips gently, taking him deep. She moved her hips slowly. He massaged her thighs. Sheva lip locks him as she took him deeper and went up and down. He lovingly kissed and licked around her breasts. He pumped into her. He admired Sheva's ebony figure. He massaged her everywhere.

"Your pussy is so amazing, baby."

"Melody thought the same thing."

She bounced hard on him. He then went behind her. "Come on, Chris. You and Melody can tap this ass." He slid into her ass and went to town. He picked up the pace. Sheva moaned loud as he gave her ass the same pleasure as Melody and Jill. Meanwhile, Melody was getting all kinds of strap-on action from Jade and Tanya. Tanya being rode on and Jade in her ass.

"You two are so amazing!" Melody was getting an amazing orgasm from both. Jade kissed Melody's neck while Tanya lip locks her. Chris continued taking Sheva's vagina.

"Aww, Sheva. I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, baby!"

Chris moaned as he blasted his seed in Sheva.

"Did you come inside me?"

"Yes, I did. I can't procreate."

"You can't have children?"

"No."

"Oh, that's right. You adopted Melody. To be honest, it felt nice."

Melody was taking Jade to the limit by tapping that ass. Jade orgasmed. After an hour, Tanya was washing her face. She looks in the mirror. As she was looking, she reflected on the Mutation she went through. Her twin violated her, and mutated herself inside her. Melody saved her life. Tears were falling from eyes at this flashback. Chris came up behind her.

"You ok, Tanya?"

"Yea. Chris? Even though I feel much better, I would feel a lot more if you were inside me right now. I need this."

"I know, baby. I just feel terrible for what you've been through. I love you, Tanya."

"I love you, too, baby.

They kissed some more as he slid into her. Tanya, for the first time since her mutation, finally felt his manhood entering her. All she felt was absolutely pleasure. As he went deep, she realized that he was taking his time with her. He didn't want to overdo it, considering what happened to her recently. She wrapped her thighs around him. "Take me, Chris." It was all he needed to pick up the pace. He still kept his thrusts under control. She moaned under her breath.

"I can't remember how good you feel inside me. I was scared... that some remnants of the cell..."

"Baby, the cell was removed completely. You were just recovering."

"That's true. Go hard, baby."

He pumped hard into her. His hands were on her thighs as he sped up. He played with her breasts. He slowed down as he shot his load into her. His seed was the only injection she needed. Later that night, Veltra returned. Sheva, Jade and Tanya had left after a amazing night of strap-ons. She finds Melody sleeping in her room. She kisses her neck. She got Melody's strap-on and carefully slid it into her vagina. Melody woke up.

"Veltra..."

"Shhh... relax, sweetheart."

Veltra moved slowly into her. Melody wrapped her thighs around her. Veltra plunged deep. They lip lock. Veltra went behind her and gave Melody's ass some more action with her thrusts. She moaned quietly, for she didn't want to wake Chris up. Melody's orgasm was approaching quickly and she shot her load. Melody takes her turn and pumped into Veltra. She caressed her thighs.

"Melody, your father pleased you so good last night."

"I know."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Right now, I'm thinking about being with him the rest of the night."

"You love him?"

*Yes, I do. He felt so good inside me last night."

A few minutes later, Veltra orgasmed. A few hours later, Melody went into Chris's room. He wasn't there. Instead, he came up behind her.

"Looking for me?"

"Dad..."

Chris placed his finger on her lips. He lays her down on his bed, and took his clothes off. Melody was feeling horny again. He kissed her and started going down on her body. He reached her vagina and began tonguing her. Melody removed her nighties and moaned. She played with her body and breasts. Melody was about to explode again and she did after a few more moments. He placed her legs off the and slid himself into her vagina. He moved slow into her. They kissed.

"Daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

He pumped deep into her. She wrapped her thighs around him. Melody moaned under her breath. His hands in her thighs, lips on her breasts, Melody loved every second it. She got on top and bounced. Her pussy swallowed it whole. She used her hips to control her movements. She wanted him. To feel him in her. For him to touch her. She went fast. He rose up to kiss her. She kept the pace of her pelvic thrusts, hoping for him to take her again. They kissed and touched each other. She laid back down and pumped hard into her. Melody moaned.

"Don't stop, daddy."

He had no intention of stopping. He plunged deep and hard into her. He could feel his seed ready to go.

"I'm cumming, Melody."

He gave Melody a few more thrusts before he shot his load deep into her.

"Oh, daddy..." They lip-lock and got under the covers. In closing, Chris is proud to have a beautiful daughter to help protect Earthrealm. She even surpassed him in a major way. He felt honored that she has done so. She wasn't just his daughter, she was his daughter of destiny.

THE END

CW2K: Another Love & War in the books. This only took me a little over a week, but I'm happy that it's finished. Leave a review and let me know your thought, especially Melody. This is CW2K. I'm out.


End file.
